The present invention relates to the handling of bottles and the like and more particularly to bottle turning apparatus for use in connection with the heat treatment of bottles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,015, commonly assigned with the present application, discloses a heat transfer method for labelling clear plastic containers. It is useful in this process to expose the bottle after labelling to a high temperature jet of gas or other heating apparatus in order to melt the label material with minimal heating of the underlying surface. This patent discloses simple heating apparatus involving successive heating stations with an intervening bottle turning station. Such apparatus suffers the limitations of requiring numerous heating elements to achieve a limited heating effect, and of providing an uneven heating profile due to the lack of bottle rotation during heating.
Another type of prior art bottle handling apparatus for use in connection with heat treatment engages each bottle at its base between opposing belts which turn the bottle while exposing its upper portion to the heating element. Bottle handling apparatus of this type is suitable for a limited range of bottle diameters, and requires unwieldy mechanical adjustments.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide improved bottle handling apparatus for use in combination with a heat treatment device. A related object is the achievement of apparatus of this nature which is compatible with a range of bottle diameters.
Another object of the invention is the handling of bottles during heating to achieve an even heating profile.
A further object of the invention is the provision of apparatus of this nature which efficiently heats the bottle surface.